megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kohryu
Kohryu, also known as Huang Long (ウォンロン), is a demon in the series. History Known as the gold or yellow dragon, it reigns over the Ssu-Ling - celestial creatures in Chinese myth - namely, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, and Suzaku - and is located in the center of the four beasts. This relation is alluded to by the fact that Kohryu requires a special fusion of the 4 Ssu-Ling. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon as '''Huang Long' *''Last Bible III'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Persona 3: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Kohryu (also known as Huang Long in this game) can only be fused through a Special Fusion of Gui Xian, Long, Feng Huang, and Baihu and when the player reaches level 78. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Kohryu is known as Wong Long, after the Cantonese version of his name. ''Persona 3'' Kohryu is the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. It can only be fused using a Cross Spread of Genbu, Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko and must also be Lv. 61. In order to fuse Kohryu, the player needs to have completed the Old Couple Social Link. His Heart Item is Kohryu's Scale, which nullifies Strike damage to the bearer. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Kohryu is both the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. That means that to fuse it, players not only need Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryu on hand, but must also be at least Lv. 76 and must also have completed the Ryotaro Dojima Social Link. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' As a part of the Ritual of Unsealing, a Great Kohryu must be fought as well as most Ssu-Ling and Shouten. Later on, after the defeat of Amatsu Mikaboshi at the Confinement Chambers, the Great Kohryu gives Raidou the Thunder Taiko, which allows him to summon Great Kohryu on the map. He carries Raidou wherever he wishes to go in the Capital through the air, in a similar way to the Large Tarrasque in both Raidou games. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Yu first summons this Persona via fusion, after hearing Ryotaro Dojima's call to him to not give in while saving Nanako during the battle against Kunino-sagiri. Kohryu successfully shielded Yu and Nanako from his friends attacks while they were manipulated under Kumino-sagiri's control. He also is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and Dojima. In the True Ending special, Kohryu appears to aid Yu against Margaret's Helel, and bring a message of support from Ryotaro. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES: The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Huang Long MT.GIF|Huang Long as it appears in Megami Tensei Huang Long K.GIF|Huang Long as it appears in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Huang Long LB 3.PNG|Huang Long as it appears in Last Bible III narukami_persona18.jpg|Kohryu in Persona 4 The Animation Kohryu first summoned in P4A.jpg|Kohyu first summoned in P4A Kohryu Manga.png|Kohryu as it appears in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Category:Strength Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Dragon Race Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shinjuu Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons